Peças
by LordKeehl
Summary: Foi preciso muito mais do que palavras e analogias para entender o que se passa pela mente peculiar de Near. OneShot


"Mello."

"..."

"M-Mello."

"Hmm..."

"Mello, por favor. Chega."

O louro suspirou, mas não retirou sua boca do pescoço do rapaz. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos macios do albino e ele grunhiu com a atitude do menor. Isso sempre acontecia. Quando as coisas entre eles começavam a ficar boas, quando o ar se tornava mais pesado onde sussurros e suspiros começavam a se fazer presente o albino parava e se recompunha, negligenciando a boca e as mãos do mais velho. Mello sempre odiava esses lapsos de consciência de Near.

"O quê? Qual é o problema?"

"..."

Near continuou em silêncio, se levantando para voltar a se sentar na cama junto com os seus brinquedos e dados. Mello gemeu e apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos, respirando fundo para se tranquilizar e acalmar a parte do seu corpo que pareceu endurecer enquanto se prensava contra o menino. Sempre era muito bom quando eles ficavam a sós e especialmente hoje Near parecia estar mais cooperativo do que nos outros dias, deixando Mello tirar sua blusa, se esfregando com mais avidez contra o seu corpo esguio e até abrir o zíper de sua calça. E finalmente quando o mais velho estava certo que desta vez ia acontecer o albino parou.

Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha tentado ir mais além com ele e sempre no final Near conseguia se recompor e fechar seu rosto na mesma expressão vazia que caracterizava sua personalidade.

"Awn, Near. Por favor, só dessa vez. Você não sabe a dor em que eu estou!"

O mais novo bufou delicadamente e pegou um dado entre seus dedos. "Você aguenta."

"Minhas bolas vão explodir."

Mello cruzou os braços e encarou Near. Sua blusa branca ainda estava descartada no chão e a calça descia pelos quadris, mostrando as covinhas que ele tinha no final das costas. O louro suspirou e se rendeu, abraçando sua cintura por trás e trazendo-o contra seu peito.

"O que houve?"

Near dedilhou as marquinhas do dado que segurava e olhou para suas mãos. "Nada."

"Hey, me fala qual é o problema. Você não confia em mim?"

O albino fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais com o louro, seus dedos ainda traçando os padrões nos dadinhos.

"Você sabe que eu confio."

"Então o que foi? Medo de pegar AIDS?" Mello tentou pensar racionalmente como Near fazia. Devia ser algo físico, já que as emoções não estão envolvidas. "Ficar grávido? Com medo de eu te usar só para o sexo? De sermos pegos fazendo?"

Near balançou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos. "Você fala coisas ridículas."

"Não, não falo! Bem, você pode ficar tranquilo que eu não tenho AIDS, e obviamente falta uma vagina ai, então nada de filhos. E pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca te usaria pra nada! E eu prometo que eu vou trancar as portas e as janelas. Eu fecho até os tubos de ventilação!"

Mello continuou o encarando, esperando que a qualquer momento o albino iria arrancar suas calças fora e fazer sexo selvagem com ele. O que não aconteceu, Near só virou seu rosto para o outro lado enquanto ruborizava.

"Honestamente Mello..."

"Aw, sério? Não era nada daquilo?"

"Mas é claro que não."

"Então o qu-"

"Quebra-Cabeças."

"...Huh?"

Near suspirou e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do louro e sentou em seu colo. "Peças de quebra-cabeças. Todas tem o seu formato único, e elas são fáceis de analisar devido as suas formas e tamanhos. Às vezes eu preciso somente passar meus dedos pelas bordas para descobrir onde cada uma se encaixa."

Mello absorveu o que Near disse e esperou. Quando nada aconteceu, Mello levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para o menino.

"Uma vez alguém resolveu bagunçar meus brinquedos trocando algumas peças dos meus quebra-cabeças, achando que talvez me levaria dias para eu arrumá-las de volta. Mas a questão é, só me levou realmente alguns minutos para perceber e corrigir... Afinal, uma das peças era muito grande."

"Hm..." O louro continuou olhando para as orbes azuladas do menor, esperando uma luz para entender a mente peculiar do albino.

"Você entende Mello?" Near olhou fixamente para baixo e seus dedos começaram a brincar com o feixe da calça do mais velho. "A peça era muito grande para caber no resto do quebra-cabeças..." Ele sussurrou a última frase e um rosado pareceu cobrir suas bochechas pálidas.

De repente uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Mello. Como ele não poderia ter visto isso antes?

"Ah, bebê," Ele riu e o puxou para o seu peito, abraçando o menino corado. "Eu não vou te machucar, eu juro que eu vou devagar." O louro juntou seus lábios com os de Near e suspirou.

"Heh, então você acha que eu sou bem dotado hein?"

"Por favor, não se lisonjeie tanto."

Mello riu alegremente e se aproximou de seu ouvido, "Pode ficar tranquilo, eu vou usar os dedos primeiro, um de cada vez até você se sentir pronto." Ele sorriu quando Near concordou balançando a cabeça contra o seu peito e continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. O ar entre os dois parecendo ficar cada vez mais espesso até Mello notar que Near havia começado a se contorcer levemente em seu colo e o lado de seu pescoço onde ele anteriormente sussurrava se arrepiar.

Mello deitou Near na cama e sentou por entre suas pernas. "Nós vamos tentar, ok? Se não der certo, na próxima vez tentaremos de novo e de novo e assim por diante."

O albino concordou aereamente enquanto se distraia ao ver o outro retirando sua blusa preta e depois distribuindo beijos ternos pela sua pele até eles se transformarem em chupões e lambidas que o arrepiavam até o âmago.

"Ngh-"

Mello fazia questão que cobrir seu corpo inteiro com carinhos, por mais meloso que pareça, ele batizava todo cantinho com seus beijos e mãos inquietas. A voz de Near já falhava quando teve que se segurar na cabeceira da cama ao sentir a boca de Mello engolir seu íntimo completamente. Seu corpo quase não conseguia suportar as emoções que lhe afligiam no momento.

Também não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse sentir todo esse prazer com uma pessoa só e de uma vez só. Sua boca permaneceu entreaberta enquanto ele assistia seu membro desaparecer e aparecer por entre os lábios avermelhados de Mello. Seus olhos se apertaram quando ele passou sua língua por um ponto mais sensível, pincelando o lugar com repetidas lambidas.

Mello arranhou o interior das coxas de Near e continuou o seu caminho até seus lábios, apoiando sua testa uma contra a outra. Longos dedos foram lubrificados e guiados até a entrada virgem do albino e pressionados calmamente um por um, lentamente abrindo espaço para o que viria depois. Os movimentos eram carinhosos e lentos, sempre de acordo com o nível de dor que o albino sentia.

Com uma particularmente funda estocada, Near de repente ficou rígido e se apertou contra os dedos de Mello. "Ngh!"

Mello paralisou, ambas de suas mãos ficaram cautelosas. "Near?"

Ele somente balançou sua cabeça, incapaz de falar. E quando Mello não voltou a prepará-lo, o albino começou a se contorcer na cama e tentar empurra-los novamente para dentro de si, cada vez tentando atingir sempre o mesmo lugar e em todas as vezes o menino revirava os olhos e tremia. Na quarta vez, Mello percebeu que ele estava atingindo sua próstata. Sem dúvidas do por que ele insistiu tanto em rebolar sobre os dígitos do louro.

Quando o terceiro e ultimo dedo foi colocado, Mello já estava os movendo rapidamente, e os sons que Near emitia quase o faziam perder o juízo. Ele podia dizer que o garoto inexperiente já estava prestes a por um fim naquela tortura.

Então, retirando os dedos ele se prensou contra Near vagorasamente, se controlando ao entrar pouco a pouco no calor e sentir o aperto envolve-lo completamente. Mello de repente queria gozar. Agora, agora mesmo. O garoto alvo fincou suas unhas nos ombros levemente bronzeados e gemeu baixinho.

Mello não sabia se ele podia continuar ou não, era quase impossível se manter parado dentro do albino enquanto ele o esperava se acostumar. Finalmente, quando parecia que não podia mais suportar, ele apertou suas pernas em volta do loiro, o empurrando até o máximo.

Depois disso, as coisas seguiram seus próprios cursos e Near já perdera completamente o pudor na cama. De sua boca saia os mais diversos sons e gemidos, as mais profanas palavras e as mais carinhosas, e em nenhum momento Mello desgrudou seus olhos do garoto, era simplesmente fascinante ver todas essas emoções percorrem o rosto gracioso de Near e as consequências em seu corpo.

Em certos momentos ele parecia querer tomar controle da situação, levantando seu tronco e se sentando nas coxas dobradas de Mello, mesmo que não completamente. Ele se mantinha estável e não parecia pestanejar mesmo quando o louro sabia que ele estava acertando em cheio a próstata do albino. Near tinha seu orgulho e ao contrario de muitas lendas, não queria ficar submisso a nada. Tanto sensações físicas e emocionais. E fora como uma pequena vitória para ele quando resolveu se virar de costas e esticar seu corpo esguio contra o peito de Mello, sabendo que assim ele só teria uma visão periférica de seu rosto quando estiver em seu ápice.

Mello segurou os quadris de Near firmemente e se resumiu às atividades anteriores, já sentindo que o alvo estava para se acabar por entre seus dedos, que ainda continuavam o acariciando. Sua mão cobriu a de Mello e ele não aguentou mais segurar o orgasmo que a tempos estava para vir e com um ultimo tremor ele se derramou, torcendo o pescoço e gemendo contra Mello, que foi prontamente após, afundando seu rosto no pescoço macio de Near e arfando nos cabelos claros.

Os dois passaram o resto da noite juntos, trancados no quarto e aconchegados entre travesseiros e cobertas. No rosto de Mello sempre o mesmo sorrisinho vitorioso toda vez em que olhava para Near.

"Então, o quão bem-dotado você diria que eu sou?"

"Mello. Por favor."


End file.
